bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Challenge
is a gameplay element in Bejeweled Twist that gives a boost to the Score Multiplier and removes a Locked Gem or Bomb Gem on the board when the player matches four certain types of regular gems in a row. It is present in Classic, Zen, and Blitz. Overview The Bonus Challenge appears in the form of a box that rests below the Tube in the level-up meter. Four gems will glow with their outlines analogous to the actual gem's shape and color. The player must make four matches in sequence according to what's been shown in the Bonus Challenge box, with the cursor highlighting the current required color moving with each successive match. If the pattern is not followed in the middle of the four matches, the cursor moves back to the initial of the four, restarting the sequence. One exception is if the first color in the pattern is matched while the cursor highlights the second gem, the cursor will stay unless A) the second gem is also fulfilled, or B) a color other than the first gem is being matched. When the four gems are matched, the announcer compliments "Challenge Achieved!", and adds multiplier notches to the Chain Meter, and destroys either a Bomb Gem or a Lock Gem. After this is complete, the Bonus Challenge resets with a new pattern. A special form of the Bonus Challenge named the "Mega Fruit Bonus Challenge" appears after a Fruit Gem detonation and replaces the existing Bonus Challenge. The four-gem pattern will need to be complete within the next four moves, leaving no room for spurious matches. If it is not complete within that space, the Mega Fruit Bonus Challenge ceases, and a Bonus Challenge will take its place. A matched first-color will not keep the cursor on the second gem if both aren't in identical colors, canceling the Challenge. When the Mega Fruit Bonus Challenge is complete, a Mega Fruit Bonus is awarded, alongside another Fruit Gem. Trivia *This element was removed in the mobile version due to the screen limitations of various mobile phone models. *The total number of variations for the four-gem Bonus Challenge is 2793. **2793 = ***2401 + 343 + 49; ***2401 + 392; ***2744 + 49; ***2450 + 343. **2793 is the number of variations, with 2401 with no pairs, 343 with pairs, and 49 with two pairs. *By editing the config.xml file in the Windows and Mac OS X versions, it is possible to add or reduce the required number of certain regular gem matches. For example, changing the required matches into 1. *If there are multiple bomb gems on the board, it will remove the one with the lowest number on it. **If the player max out the multiplier twice at that point it will remove the bomb gem with the lowest number and turn the one with the second lowest number into a fruit gem. *Completing a Bonus Challenge increases the Chain Meter by 8 and does one of the following (in that order): **Destroys the lowest number Bomb Gem below ~10. **Destroys a random Lock Gem **Destroys the lowest number Bomb Gem above ~10. **Increases Chain Meter by an extra 3 *Completing a Mega Fruit Bonus Challenge rewards the player with a total of 71500, 35750 or 178750 points in Classic, Zen and Blitz respectively, as well as a Fruit Gem replacing a low-number Bomb Gem (lowest number if multiple), a Lock Gem (random), any other Bomb Gem (lowest number if multiple) or a random gem on the board (in that order). Gallery Bonus Challenge in progress.png|A Bonus Challenge in progress of completion. Bonus Dance.png|The gems in the Bonus Challenge dance, signifying a completion of the Bonus Challenge. Challenge Complete.png|The text certifying its completion. Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Mechanics